Let Me Know Your Love
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Mungkin kisah pernikahan yang mengatas namakan perjanjian untuk melunasi hutang sudah biasa dan itu yang dialami Sakura. Kakek Sakura yang punya hutang pada keluarga Uchiha yang menyebabkannya harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi.. Bagaimana jika Sasuke adalah seorang Gay? Seorang WHAT?
1. Chapter 1 - The Wedding

_**Let Me Know Your Love**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Dislamair : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk kegajean yang tidak di tuliskan disini**_

_**Ini sebenarnya cerita yang mau Mei buat jadi novel. Tapi entah kenapa malah nggak dapat ide untuk di lanjutkan. Jadi, daripada mubazir (?), mendingan dilarikan ke FFN untuk menghibur orang lain. Sekedar info, Mei memang kepengen cerita Mei dijadikan buku. *eloh, kok jadi curcol?***_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"heh? Aku? Kenapa?" gadis bersurai pink gulali itu kebingungan.

"karena.. karena~"paman Jiraya tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sepertinya Jiraya tidak tega untuk mengatakannya.

"karena?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu kalimat yang dikatakan pamannya selanjutnya

Bibi Tsunade yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah suaminya itu berteriak "karena kakek kita mempunyai banyak hutang dengan keluarga Uchiha!"

"maksudnya?" gadis itu, Haruno Sakura masih tidak mengerti. Istilah sadisnya '_**telmi**_'.

"kakek kita mempunyai banyak hutang kepada keluarga Uchiha dan sekarang mereka meminta kita untuk membayarnya.."jelas Tsunade dengan kesal karena mempunyai keponakan yang sangat lambat dalam mencerna maksud pembicaraan ini

'_**lalu, apa hubungannya aku dengan hutang kakek? Aku kan tidak pernah berhutang pada mereka sepeserpun..**_'gumam Sakura dalam hati

Sepertinya Tsunade mendengarkan suara hati Sakura, dia menambahkan "hutang kakek kita bisa lunas jika salah satu cucu kakek menikah dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha.."

"jadi aku yang akan diserahkan?"tanya Sakura pelan, yang sebenarnya lebih tepat adalah dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

"ya.."

Kakashi –yang merupakan ayah Sakura– yang sejak tadi berusaha menahan amarahnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak "sejak kapan anakku yang harus menjadi pelunas hutang itu!"

"tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama.."teriak Tsunade tidak mau kalah

"kenapa harus anakku? Kenapa tidak anakmu saja?! Bukankah kalian selalu berlaku jahat pada Sakura, kenapa sekarang Sakura yang harus menanggung semuanya? Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak pernah disayang oleh kakeknya sendiri!"

"kami tahu kami salah karena tidak memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik. Tapi kali ini kita benar-benar terdesak.." Jiraya akhirnya angkat bicara juga setelah melihat saudara kandungnya berteriak melawan istrinya

"maaf? Semudah itukah semua masalah terselesaikan jika sudah mengucapkan kata itu?"tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis dan _**sarkatis**_. Dia sudah mengerti semua jalan cerita permasalahan ini dan jika ayahnya mengatakan tidak, maka dia akan melakukan apa yang ayahnya inginkan

"Sakura _**nee-chan**_.."panggil Tatuya lirih

Sakura langsung memandangi Tatuya dan tidak lupa melemparkan _**deatglare**_ terbaiknya, yang membuat Tatuya ketakutan. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, mencari udara untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sakura dapat mendengar jelas bagaimana ayahnya sedang bertengkar hebat dengan bibi Tsunade dan paman Jiraya. Seumur hidup Sakura, baru kali ini melihat Kakashi marah besar seperti sekarang ini. Sakura mendengar pertengkaran itu merasa miris dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

'_**apakah ini akhir hidupku, menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai karena digunakan sebagai pelunas hutang?**_'gumam Sakura sambil melihat awan yang mendung

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di taman, bukan pemandangan ini yang ingin dilihat oleh Sakura. Segerombolan pemuda sedang terlibat perkelahian. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk berbalik pulang saat melihat segerombolan pemuda itu melarikan diri dan hanya menyisakan satu orang yang sedang terduduk dengan banyak luka akibat perkelahian yang tidak imbang tadi. Dengan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang itu sudah terluka parah dan tidak akan bisa berbuat macam-macam, Sakura mendekati pemuda itu itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan Sakura bisa dengan jelas melihat luka yang di alami pemuda itu akibat perkelahian tadi. Bibir yang berdarah –Sakura yakin jika pembuluh darah di bibir pemuda itu pecah– ditambah lagi dengan beberapa goresan di wajah putih yaa~ bisa dibilang lumayan lah, dan itu membuat Sakura miris.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, namun sorot matanya yang tajam seolah-olah mengatakan semuanya melalui matanya.

'_**pergi kau dari sini..**_'

Sakura segera berlari pulang begitu mendapatkan tatapan itu. Setelah Sakura pergi, pemuda itu – yang sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke– menghela nafas dan menatap langit yang semakin pekat warnanya. Gadis itu sama saja dengan yang lain, berniat menolongnya karena ada maunya. Kalau tidak harta yaa pasti dirinya. Sasuke menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya erasakan dinginnya hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, yang membuat Sakura resah. Memang sudah tidak ada suara teriakan di rumah itu, namun Sakura masih tidak tenang. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang kepada pemuda yang dia temui di taman tadi. Bagaimana kalau dia kehujanan? Bagaimana kalau dia pingsan? Atau yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau dia diserang oleh segerombolan pemuda yang menyerangnya tadi?

'_**argh, kenapa aku menjadi paranoid begini. Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya..**_'gerutu Sakura dan memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela kamarnya. Matanya langsung tertumbuk pada benda yang ada di atas meja. Sebuah payung lipat berwarna hijau, yang bahkan belum pernah di gunakannya sekali-pun karena saking sayangnya dengan warna payung itu.

"argh! Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!"jerit Sakura frustasi dan menyambar payung lipat itu dan membawa payung satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri

Setelah sukses kabur dengan cara main kucing-kucingan dengan paman dan bibinya, Sakura langsung melesat pergi ke taman tadi.

'_**semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa..**_'gumam Sakura dalam hati

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di taman, Sakura melihat pemuda tadi menutup mata dan tidak bergerak dari posisi saat Sakura meninggalkannya tadi. Sakura panik karena mengira pemuda itu pingsan dan berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat tubuhnya tidak merasakan tetesan hujan menerpa dirinya meskipun suara hujan yang turun dengan lebat masih terdengar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis tadi yang dia beri tatapan tajam tersenyum lega dan menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"lebih baik kau segera mencari tempat berteduh. Tidak baik terkena hujan saat ini, apalagi kau habis berkelahi. Dan tenang saja, aku bawa payung untuk diriku sendiri.."jelas Sakura tanpa diminta

Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan sambil berlari Sakura berusaha membuka payung yang dibawanya. Sasuke melihat gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar bergumam "_**Taffy Green**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kenapa aku berada disini!"jerit Sakura saat mengenakan gaun pengantin yang berwarna putih serta gradasi warna hijau dan warna pink.

Tsunade masuk ke ruangan itu dan menyentuh pundak Sakura. "sudah siap?"

"_**don't touch me..**_"kata Sakura dingin dan memutuskan keluar dari ruangan untuk bertemu dengan su.. ehm, maksudnya calon suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya yang sah. Padahal itu hanyalah alasan yang di karang Sakura agar para _**bodyguard**_ mengizinkannya pergi

Saat menuju ruangan (calon) suaminya –padahal bohongan– Sakura bertemu dengan Tatuya dan Karin. Tentu saja Sakura memberikan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya yang membuat mereka berdua ketakutan. Sakura sebenarnya merasa sangat bodoh karena menerima pernikahan ini –yang tentu saja niatnya sudah jelas untuk melunasi hutang– sementara mereka berdua mendapatkan warisan tanah. Woow~ enak sekali hidup mereka. Dan Sakura akan memastikan jika mereka berdua akan mendapatkan balasannya.

Jujur, ini semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Singkat cerita, saat Sakura baru pulang dari taman, rumahnya diacak-acak oleh suruhan keluarga Uchiha dan saat aku masuk ke rumah, bibi Tsunade dan paman Jiraya memohon agar jangan membawa Tatuya – yang suruhan keluarga Uchiha kira itu Sakura– .

Dan mohon salahkan Tsunade yang memanggil Sakura sehingga orang suruhan keluarga Uchiha melepaskan Tatuya begitu saja dan malah membawa Sakura. Kakashi sudah berusaha untuk menahan Sakura agar jangan dibawa pergi, namun sialnya paman dan bibinya malah menahan sang ayah. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura benar-benar ingin membalas dendam pada keluarga pamannya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura segera di bawa menghadap ke tempat sesepuh keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Mandara. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa di tebak, terpaksa menerima perjanjian untuk menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

'_**WTF! Aku tidak mau menikah muda! Aku masih kelas 1 SMA!**_'jerit Sakura dalam hati dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kamu siapa?"tanya seorang pemuda rambut duren saat Sakura membuka pintu ruangan

'_**hey, harusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa?**_'gumam Sakura dalam hati

"mungkin dia calon pengantinnya.."ucap seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi kulitnya terlalu pucat untuk seukuran Uchiha. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Sakura dan dengan canggung Sakura membalas senyumannya

"ngapain disini?"suara bass itu terdengar di telinga Sakura yang membuat Sakura kaget

Kedua orang itu hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa memasang senyum kikuk, padahal jika tidak demi menjaga _**image**_, Sakura bakalan mayun dan mengamuk tidak jelas.

"ngapain disini?"ulangnya dengan nada jengkel

"tersasar.."jawab Sakura singkat dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Semampainya di luar, Sakura mengumpat dalam hati dan jalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sai dan Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan ada gadis yang tidak mempan dengan pesona Sasuke. Biasanya kan gadis-gadis bersemu merah saat bertemu Sasuke, bukan meloncat kaget, seolah-olah dia bertemu dengan hantu.

"calon istrimu lucu.."tawa Naruto yang mendapatkan hadiah _**deathglare**_dari Sasuke

"diam, Teme.."

Naruto malah makin menjadi-jadi. "kenapa sih tidak mau menikah dengan gadi secantik dia?"

"Naruto, apa kau lupa bahwa Sasuke itu _**Gay**_?"ucap Sai tanpa dosa yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menjitak Sai

Sai ingin melayangkan protes, namun tatapan mata Sasuke dan Naruto yang seakan-akan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

'_**Sakura-chan, aku kasihan padamu karena harus menikahi Gay seperti Sasuke..**_'gumam Sai dalam hati dan memandangi kemesraan yang tersaji di depannya. Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang memadu kasih dan melupakah bahwa masih ada Sai di ruangan itu yang berstatus '_**normal**_'.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"hue.. aku mau kabur dari sini.."tangis Sakura di depan kedua sahabatnya. Ino dan Hinata sengaja di undang oleh pihak keluarga Uchiha ke pernikahan Sakura karena merupakan sahabat Sakura.

"_**forehead,**_ jangan menangis. "pinta Ino. _**See?**_ Bahkan disaat hari pernikahan Sakura saja, Ino masih belum bisa melepaskan panggilan '_**kesayangan**_' itu

"iya, Sakura-chan. Kumohon jangan menangis. Nanti kami ikutan sedih.."pinta Hinata lembut yang malah membuat Sakura makin menangis kencang di pelukan Ino

"Sakura, sudahlah. Mungkin ini jalan takdirmu.."nasehat Ino dan membelai kepala Sakura lebut.

Sakura sudah tidak terisak lagi, namun air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir yang membuat Ino dan Hinata khawatir. Ternyata mereka baru ingat jika ruangan ini dipenuhi musik galau.

"Hina-chan, tolong matikan pemutar musiknya.."pinta Ino, lalu memandangi wajah Sakura yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena _**make-up**_ yang menghiasi wajahnya luntur

"ahh~ sepertinya kau harus dirias ulang.."desah Ino

Dan tepat saat itu juga datang sesosok orang yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ditemui oleh Sakura. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak berbentuk lagi mati-matian berusaha menahan tawa dan dengan muka _**stoic**_ andalannya, Sasuke menelepon seseorang –yang diyakini adalah pengrias pengantin– dan menyuruh kedua sahabat Ino keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"jangan merepotkanku di hari yang sudah merepotkan ini.."omel Sasuke sebelum keluar dari kamar Sakura karena para pengrias sudah datang

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"dimana Sakura?"tanya Mandara yang heran saat melihat Sasuke hanya sendirian

"sedang berias. _**Make up**_ di wajahnya luntur.."jawab Sasuke malas-malasan dan undur diri dari hadapan Mandara dengan alasan ada urusan yang harus di kerjakan

Mandara hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, "kau tidak bisa menerimanya, padahal dia adalah gadis yang membuatmu terobsesi dengan _**fujoshi**_. Apa kecelakaan itu benar-benar menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang gadis itu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"lama sekali.." Sasuke langsung menyambut Sakura dengan kalimat itu saat tiba di altar

"bukankah itu bagus untukmu? Berarti kau punya kesempatan untuk kabur bukan?"jawab Sakura sinis

Sasuke hanya menyeringai yang membuat orang-orang yang bergender perempuan menjerit tertahan. Andai mereka tahu jika pemuda yang membuat mereka menjerit adalah seorang _**Gay**_~

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah anda bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?"

"saya bersedia"

"Haruno Sakura, apakah anda bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami anda dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?"

"saya bersedia"

"dengan ini kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.."

Semua orang langsung bersorak dan entah siapa yang memulai, tapi yang jelas semua orang menyerukan Sasuke untuk mencium Sakura. Hanya 0,5 detik durasi ciuman mereka dan Sakura terlihat tidak terlalu menyesalinya.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak menyesalinya, karena dia sudah melakukan _**first kiss**_ bersama pacarnya yang tercinta. Ngomong-ngomong pacar, apa kabarnya Gaara? Lalu setelah ini, bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah akad nikah, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke kamarnya –yang dianggap semua orang sebagai ketidak sabaran Sasuke dalam melakukan '_**itu**_'– dan tentu saja Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mengusir _**body guard **_ yang sejak tadi selalu setia menemani mereka berdua kemanapun pergi.

"mari kita selesaikan semua ini.."kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura memasang wajah _**innoncent**_

"maksudnya?"

"kita buat perjanjian. Lebih tepatnya kita membuat kontrak selama pernikahan ini.."

Sakura masih memproses perkataan Sasuke yang terlalu mendadak, namun kepala Sakura mengangguk, menyetujui apapun perkataan Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya dia masih belum paham sepenuhnya maksud Sasuke.

"kalau begitu kau tanda tangani ini.."perinta Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah memengang sebuah map yang berisi perjanjian-perjanjian dan pulpen untuk menandatanganinya

Sakura membacanya secara cermat. Isinya memang sedikit, tapi justru semakin sedikit maka resikonya makin kecil bukan?

"intinya kita hanya berpura-pura sebagai pasangan yang berbahagia di depan keluarga kita. Selain itu, terserah kita mau melakukan apa.."

Sakura mengangguk dan segera menandatangani kontrak itu. Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura sangat senang dan tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya.

_**Jika semua berjalan lancar, maka dalam waktu 1 tahun kita akan bercerai..**_

Itulah tulisan yang membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Setelah satu tahun maka mereka akan bercerai. Sebodoh banget kalau Sasuke itu _**Gay**_~ karena justru itu malah menguntungkan bagi Sakura. Jadi Sakura yakin tidak akan dimacam-macami secara fisik maupun mental dan dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Gaara, sang pacar tersayang.

Tapi~ jika semuanya sesuai dengan rencana..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mei balik lagi dengan cerita terbaru *yang lama aja belum kelar* #plakk**_

_**Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ide Mei sudah kepentok dan malah dapat ide buat cerita ini setelah membongkar draf novel yang nggak mau di terusin lagi. Dan setelah di rubah sana-sini agar nyambung di dalam kehidupan FFN (ada gitu?), akhirnya jadilah chapter ini :D**_

_**Oke, jika tidak keberatan dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak untuk cerita ini :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Stupid Taffy

_**Let Me Know Your Love**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Dislamair : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk kegajean yang tidak di tuliskan disini**_

_**Ini sebenarnya cerita yang mau Mei buat jadi novel. Tapi entah kenapa malah nggak dapat ide untuk di lanjutkan. Jadi, daripada mubazir (?), mendingan dilarikan ke FFN untuk menghibur orang lain. Sekedar info, Mei memang kepengen cerita Mei dijadikan buku. *eloh, kok jadi curcol?***_

_**Oke, Mei balasin review dulu ea ^^**_

_**icha:**__** penasaran ea? Ikutin terus cerita ini, kalo perlu uka FFN tiap hari #plakk untuk update, nih sudah :D Sebenarnya Mei nggak tega buat Sasuke Gay, tapi ini demi kelancaran cerita :p oiya, makasih ya sudah mereview**_

_**hidan gila:**__** *bingung mau balas apaan* untuk Sasuke menderita, sedang dipikirkan agaimana caranya :D makasih yaa sudah mau mereview cerita ini**_

_**mako-chan:**__** lha terus? *garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal :p* bercanda :D yaa, disini memang sengaja Sasuke di buat maho :D makasih ya sudah mereview :D**_

_**aguma:**__** iya nih, aku selalu kebalik masang nama ejekam mereka =.=" untuk cerita ini, Mei sendiri sebenarnya masih kurang paham apa itu seme dan uke. :D *tiba-tiba dapat pencerahan untuk cerita chapter ini* makasih ya sudah mereview cerita ini :D**_

_**Guest:**__** iya, aku selalu sadar salah nulis itu setelah di publish, makanya Mei butuh kalian semua untuk memberitahukan kesalahan Mei. Makasih ya sudah memberitahukan kesalahan-kesalahan Mei ^^ dan makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview :D**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah acara resepsi pernikahan yang merepotkan, Sakura dan Sasuke menuju rumah baru mereka. Ternyata Sasuke mau menerima pernikahan ini jika Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal di rumah sendiri. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Madara mengabulkan keinginan cucu kesayangannya itu, berharap setelah pernikahan ini Sasuke bisa kembali dengan normal.

Dan sesampainya di rumah baru, mereka langsung disambut Naruto yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai disana. Sakura masih tidak tahu jika Naruto adalah pasangan _**Gay**_ Sasuke, sampai Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk mengorol.

"Sakura-chan, karena kalian sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama, aku harus berada di rumah ini dan memastikan kalian tidak macam-macam.."

Sakura mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop, namun dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"dan aku bersama dengan Teme akan satu kamar.."jelas Naruto yang memuat Sakura _**shock**_. Tenang, Sakura bukan _**shock**_ karena tidak bisa menghabiskan malam pertama dengan Sasuke, melainkan bingung harus tidur dimana

"rumah ini ada 3 kamar dan aku sudah memilihkan kamar yang cocok untukmu.."terang Naruto yang sepertinya sudah memperkirakan apa reaksi Sakura. "lagipula, aku yang memilihkan rumah ini untuk kalian makanya aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya.."

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan pamit kepada Naruto untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Dengan mengikuti petunjuk Naruto, akhirnya Sakura sampai di kamarnya yang terletak agak jauh dengan kamar utama. Yeah~ sepertinya Naruto tidak mau mencemarkan pikiran Sakura dengan suara-suara yang timbul jika Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan '_**itu**_'.

Setelah berganti baju dan membersihkan wajahnya dari _**make-up**_ yang menghiasi wajahnya, Sakura mengelilingi kamarnya hingga puas dan menatap pintu geser kamarnya yang terhubung dengan balkon serta malam ini langit yang sangat cerah dan menampilkan bintang yang bertaburan. Sakura membukanya dan membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin malam dari balkon kamarnya.

'_**Gaara,**_ _**bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura bangun pagi seperti biasanya dan berencana menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang ayah. Saat melihat ruangan kamarnya yang berubah, barulah Sakura ingat jika sekarang dia sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya –meski hanya status– dan bersama pasangan suaminya.

Setelah mandi dan memilih pakaian yang biasanya Sakura gunakan untuk jalan-jalan, Sakura menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Saat sampai di sana, yang dia lihat adalah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdeat tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak dia pahami.

"aku tidak mau tahu Teme, hari ini giliranmu untuk jadi _**uke..**_"kata Naruto kesal dan mengacungkan spatula tepat di depan wajah Sasuke

"aku tidak mau. Bukankah kau kemarin berjanji mau menjadi _**uke**_lagi sebagai hadiah pernikahanku? Jadi hari ini aku tetap jadi _**seme..**_" balas Sasuke tenang dan menyesap kopi hitam miliknya

Naruto tentu saja tidak terima dan mengamil gelas minuman Sasuke dan segera membuang isinya ke westafel. Sasuke menjadi emosi dengan tingkah Naruto dan menarik pundak Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya.

Saat wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, suasana itu rusak seketika karena Sakura berkata "a-ano. Bolehkah aku mengambil sarapanku?"

Kedua insan itu buru-buru menjauhkan diri mereka dan Naruto dengan cekatan membawakan pancake dan segelas susu untuk Sakura.

"makan saja sarapanmu tanpa perlu khawatir. Kalau kau ingin menambahkan rasa di pancake milikmu, disini ada saus caramel, cokelat, stroberi dan maple. Dan jika kau ingin tambah, bilang saja padaku.."kata Naruto saat mendudukkan Sakura di meja makan dan memberikan sarapan Sakura

"te-terima kasih.."kata Sakura agak canggung. Dalam pikirannya, mengapa orang sebaik Naruto yang harus menjadi pasangan _**Gay**_ Sasuke. Kenapa tidak orang yang jelek saja dari pada Naruto yang bisa dikatakan lumayan ganteng.

Ahh~ terkadang dunia memang tidak adil.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"maaf, _**uke**_ dan _**seme**_ itu apa?"celetuk Sakura saat berkumpul di ruang keluarga

Sasuke langsung tersedak, sementara Naruto memuncratkan minumannya dan mengenai wajah Sasuke yang malang. Ibarat kata Sasuke ini sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga lagi. Sudah tersedak, wajahnya yang tampan ternodai oleh muncratan minuman Naruto. Dan semua ini salah gadis berambut pink itu.

"eeh~ kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba?"jawab Naruto yang masih _**shock**_ dengan pertanyaan lugu Sakura

"habisnya kalian terlihat bertengkar sih~"jawab Sakura polos yang membuat Naruto tersenyum

"_**seme**_ itu.."penjelasan Sasuke tidak di teruskan lantaran Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk membeli minyak goreng dan beberapa bahan makanan yang kurang. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan saja karena jika Sasuke yang menjelaskan, bisa dipastikan otak lugu Sakura langsung tercemar akut karena perkataan Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto menatap Sakura yang sudah memegang buku tulis dan pulpen yang memuat Naruto _**jawdrop**_ melihatnya.

'_**dia benar-benar tidak tahu, tapi kenapa gayanya seperti seseorang yang ingin mengintrogasiku?**_'gumam Naruto dan berdehem untuk membuat Sakura tidak menatap Naruto seperti hewan yang ada di kebun binatang yang perlu di jelakan dalam sebuah karangan oleh anak-anak SD.

"kau tahu _**fujoshi**_?"tanya Naruto yang dijawa anggukan oleh Sakura

"beberapa temanku bilang bahwa mereka adalah _**fujoshi**_. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa maknanya. Mereka selalu bilang _**uke, seme, soft film, hard film, lime**_ dan _**lemon**_.." jelas Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat yang membuat Naruto _**jawdrop**_.

'_**kenapa ada orang sepolos ini di dunia. Padahal kata-katanya itu sudah jelas maksudnya apaan..**_'gumam Naruto frustasi, yang membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah mendapatkan kuliah singkat tentang dunia Sasuke dan Naruto, wajah Sakura tidak bisa berhenti merona. Pada akhirnya Sakura pamit pada Naruto unuk pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura segera menyamar _**laptop**_ hijau miliknya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di blog pribadinya.

Jika di dunia nyata Sakura adalah gadis polos dan lugu, maka saat di blog, sosok Sakura berubah menjadi sosok dewasa dan menginspirasi remaja seusia-nya dengan cerita-cerita Sakura. Walaupun sebenarnya cerita Sakura tidak seratus persen yang di tulisnya merupakan kejadian yang di alaminya sendiri.

Sudah seminggu Sakura tidak menulis blog dan banyak yang meninggalkan pesan, mempertanyakan kemana saja dirinya selama seminggu ini. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris dan bergumam '_**mana kalian percaya jika kubilang jika aku mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan orang yang berstatus gay..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pink Cherryblossom**_

_**Apa yang tertulis bukanlah sepenuhnya aku dan apa yang dibaca bukanlah sepenuhnya kamu**_

_**Who I am?**_

_**Pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini? Aku? Tentu saja diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku mempertanyakan lagi siapa diriku? Apa aku benar-benar tidak mengenali diriku sendiri sehingga harus melontarkan pertanyaan konyol ini?**_

_**Tetapi memang benar, aku tidak kenal siapa aku. Aku adalah aku, itu yang selalu kutanamkan pada diri sendiri sampai saat itu. Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku dengan jelas merusak kebahagiaanya tanpa kusadari. Apa benar orang itu adalah aku?**_

_**Selama ini aku pikir semua yang kulakukan benar dan apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan pernah melukai orang lain. Tapi nyatanya tidak, aku melukai perasaannya. Kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai aku tidak tahu dimulai darimana.**_

_**Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Memperbaiki semuanya atau membiarkannya saja? Memperbaikinya pun rasanya percuma karena pasti hasilnya tidak akan sama seperti yang awal. Membiarkannya juga bukan pilihan yang baik karena pada intinya aku membiarkannya menderita. Apakah di dunia ini ada jalan yang bisa membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula?**_

Sakura memandangi hasil karyanya dengan puas dan dengan satu sentuhan, tulisan itu akhirnya terpublish di blog pribadinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Memang pada akhirnya hari ini Sasuke yang menjadi _**seme,**_ tapi karena itulah dia malah disuruh-suruh oleh Naruto dengan seenaknya. Jika Sasuke protes, pasti di jawab Naruto "salahmu sendiri tidak mau jadi _**uke..**_"

Jadi disinilah Sasuke sekarang, di depan kamar Sakura. Tadi Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk memanggil Sakura karena ini sudah jam makan siang dan Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk ikut bergabung.

"hey _**taffy**_, cepat keluar. Naruto sudah menuggumu di meja makan.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke yang sudah kesal karena seharian ini di suruh-suruh oleh Naruto tanpa peri-kepintuan menendang pintu kamar Sakura dan tidak mendapati sosok Sakura di kamar itu. Sasuke berpikir bahwa mungkin Sakura berada di kamar mandi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun nihil.

Saat Sasuke menyerah dan memutuskan untuk ketemapt Naruto dan bilang bahwa Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa pintu kamar yang menghubungkan ke balkon itu terbuka. Saat mau menutupnya, mata Sasuke langsung melebar saat melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di teralis balkon.

Jangan bilang dia~

"Sakura! Cepat turun dari sana!" Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk turun, namun Sakura bukannya turun, malah berjalan-jalan di teralis itu sambil bersenandung riang

Sasuke yang kesal karena Sakura tidak menuruti perkataanya dan sekaligus takut jika Sakura sampai jatuh dari lantai 2, memengang tangan Sakura dan menariknya dengan pelan. Maksudnya Sasuke sih biar Sakura sadar dan langsung turun, tapi yang terjadi diluar dari harapan Sasuke. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah jatuh menimpa Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat apa yang terjadi, begitupun dengan Sakura. Mereka saling menindih dan berciuman! Buru-buru mereka menjauh. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam, sementara Sasuke berusaha terlihat '_**cool**_' meski sedikit panik. Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu? Bagaimana jika Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya jika melihat hal ini? Bagaimana~

"makanya kau dengarkan apa yang kukatakan! Sudah kusuruh kau turun dari tadi, kau malah jalan-jalan di atas teralis dan sempat-sempatnya bernyanyi! Kalau kau mau bunuh diri, setidaknya pilih tempat yang bagus, jangan di rumah yang baru kubeli bersama Naru dengan susah payah.."

Sakura yang masih _**shock**_ dengan ciuman tadi dan melihat Sasuke yang mengomel tidak jelas, membuat Sakura bingung dan melepaskan _**earphone**_ tanpa kabel yang melekat di telinganya serta tertutupi dengan rambut panjangnya dan berkata "kau tadi berkata apa?"

Cektar! Jadi Sasuke mengomel panjang lebar dan Sakura tidak mendengarkan sepatah katapun?! Sasuke benar-benar merasa konyol dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang masih kebingungan hanya mengangkat bahu dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 1 siang. Spontan saja perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Siapa tahu saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan Sakura untuk mengisi perutnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Teme! Mana Sakura?"tanya Naruto saat Sasuke kembali ke ruang makan tanpa sosok Sakura

"entahlah.."jawab Sasuke asal dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah itu tanpa izin, Sasuke langsung makan yang membuat Naruto marah dan menarik semua makanan dari Sasuke

"Teme! Kita harus menunggu Sakura dulu baru boleh makan.."omel Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mendecih. Untuk apa Naruto peduli dengan gadis yang telah merenggut ciuman yang harusnya dialamatkan kepada Naruto?

Akhirnya orang yang di tunggu tiba dan segera saja Naruto menarik Sakura untuk duduk. Saat makan, Naruto heran melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba makan lebih sedikit dan memasang wajah tidak bersemangat.

"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"tanya Naruto khawatir yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Gimana tidak kesal, jelas-jelas disini status Sasuke sebagai pacar Naruto dan Sakura itu hanyalah seseorang yang menjadi tameng untuk hubungan mereka. Tapi kenapa yang lebih di perhatikan itu Sakura, bukan Sasuke?!

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja Naruto tidak percaya karena menurut insingnya, sepertinya Sakura sedang ada masalah.

"jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku Sakura-chan.."kata Naruto lembut yang membuat Sakura ragu

"sebenarnya~" ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menegang. Jangan-jangan gadis itu akan~

"um Dobe, bisakah kau menambahkan sup punyaku?"pinta Sasuke yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

"Teme, ambil saja sendiri. Jarak meja makan ke panci hanya 30 cm.."bentak Naruto, lalu kembali lagi fokus ke arah Sakura. "jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

Sasuke sudah berkeringat dingin dan berharap bahwa gadis musim semi itu tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang barusan terjadi. Ohh~ membayangkan Naruto marah, apalagi meninggalkan Sasuke rasanya sangat berat. Apalagi jika itu menjadi kenyataan.

"aku minta maaf karena tadi aku tidak sengaja mencium Sasuke.."kata Sakura takut-takut

"begitu.." Naruto tersenyum maklum, namun Sasuke dapat merasakan aura pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sepertinya yang tidak diinginkan Sasuke akan segera terjadi.

"tapi Naruto-kun jangan marah pada Sasuke-kun. Semua itu salahku kok.." Sakura buru-buru menambahkan statmennya agar Naruto tidak salah paham.

"tadi sepertinya Sasuke-kun memanggilku, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya karena memakai _**earphone**_ makanya Sasuke-kun masuk ke kamarku. Dan saat melihatku berjalan di atas teralis balkon, mungkin Sasuke-kun kira aku mau bunuh diri. Lalu Sasuke-kun menarikku dan karena aku kehilangan keseimbangan, makanya aku jatu menimpa Sasuke-kun dan tidak sengaja bibir kami bersentuhan.."

Sasuke benar-benar melongo mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang kelewatan polos itu dan berharap Naruto tidak marah kepadanya. Dan ternyata reaksi Naruto di luar perkiraan Sasuke.

"tidak apa-apa.."kata Naruto dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "kau kan tidak sengaja melakukannya.."

"tapi~" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya lagi karena Naruto meletakkan daging di mangkuk nasi Sakura

"cepat dimakan makanannya. Aku sengaja memasak banyak karena kulihat kau sepertinya senang makan.."jelas Naruto

"terima kasih.."kata Sakura, "selamat makan.."

Sasuke kali ini benar-benar membenci kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya. Sebodo amat kalau Sakura pernah memberikannya payung saat hujan. Lagipula, siapa yang bilang kalau Naruto itu boleh dibagi? Naruto itu tetap milik Sasuke dan hanya milik Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Let Me Know Your Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eem~ makin gaje ya? Ea maaf, soalnya masih pemula dalam dunia yaoi. Dan Mei minta maaf banget karena membuat Sakura sangat polos dan lugu.**_

_**Soal kenapa Naruto perhatian banget sama Sakura karena dia tahu Sakura itu temannya Sasuke dari kecil, tapi karena kecelakaan mereka berdua hilang ingatan. Kalau Sasuke hilang ingatan sebagian, maka Sakura hilang ingatan seluruhnya. Makanya Sakura tidak mengenali Sasuke dan Naruto. Untuk lebih jelasnya, di chapter depan bakalan di jelaskan.**_

_**Silahkan meninggalkan jejak untuk cerita ini di tempat yang bernama review karena review kalian sangat berarti bagi Mei :D**_


End file.
